1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention pertains to railway passenger car compartments having sleeping and seating components therein. More specifically it relates to a fixture adjacent to the seating components having a multiple number of uses to accommodate the comfort of the passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents pertinent to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 428,258, patented May 20, 1890, U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,342, Oct. 13, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,894, Sept. 11, 1951, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,533, May 21, 1974. U.S. Pat. Nos. 428,258 and 2,567,894 show arrangements for railway passenger car compartments wherein various fixtures are incorporated into the interior of the compartment for use by a passenger. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,557,342 and 3,811,533 show arrangements for furniture wherein movable elements permit usage in a variety of ways. The subject invention is an improvement over these designs.